


Kudos

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [260]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Pre Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: kudos: noun: KOO-dahss: fame and renown resulting from an act or achievementfrom Merriam-Webster:Deriving from Greek, kudos entered English as slang popular at British universities in the 19th century. In its earliest use, the word referred to the prestige or renown that one gained by having accomplished something noteworthy. The sense meaning "praise given for achievement" came about in the 1920s. As this later sense became the predominant one, some English speakers, unaware of the word's Greek origin, began to treat the word as a plural count noun, inevitably coming up with the back-formation kudo to refer to a single instance of praise. For the same reason, when kudos is used as a subject you may see it with either a singular or plural verb.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly a WOTD...couldn't resist.

Sherlock loathed press conferences with a passion, almost as much as he hated Mycroft's unannounced 'visits', and only slightly more than he despised going to the shops.

"When do you ever go to the shops?" mumbled an exhausted John who would've preferred to stay in bed that morning, in his detective's arms, but he'd, they'd, promised Lestrade they would be there, at 9 am sharp.

"My point exactly," groaned Sherlock. "I am not wearing the hat."

 

"What did you call this one? 'The Misadventures of the Marauding Mischief Makers?'" Sherlock scowled as they climbed into the cab, hat in hand, twenty minutes later.

"People like alliteration." John smiled as he ruffled Sherlock's curls. "And you remembered it for once."

Sherlock sighed, and leaned against John's shoulder. "I always remember them, John, because you write them. I never forget anything you do or say, you must know that by now." John blinked hard and couldn't think of a single word to say in response, so he threaded his fingers through Sherlock's leather clad ones, and closed his eyes.

"Here we are, gents," the cabbie stopped a block from NSY, so they could avoid the press beforehand, by going in the back way.

John grabbed Sherlock's hand and leaned into his side as they strolled down a quiet alley."Besides, there is nothing wrong with a bit of kudos once in a while, and it - "

Sherlock rolled his eyes and drew John into a kiss, effectively stunning his blogger into silence once again. They certainly never hid their relationship, but Sherlock was rarely demonstrative in public. 

"I know, it's a good advert for those who can actually pay us to find their boring jewelry, runaway groom or missing heir, and yes, it makes Geoff - Greg look brilliant by demonstrating he knows when he's stuck, but you must know, all the praise I've ever needed or wanted is yours. Everyone else can go -"

"Boys! Thank you for making it so early. Oh good, you brought the hat, the photographers -"

"Graham. Yes, they all love the death frisbee, coming, John? Let's get this over with."


End file.
